


My Dinner With Nadakhan

by Mod Piss Ninja (Ninjaghoes)



Series: You Can't Wish for Love but Can You Wish It Away? [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Depending on How Old You View Jay, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Scene Rewrite, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaghoes/pseuds/Mod%20Piss%20Ninja
Summary: Jay is given freedom from the Vengestone to have dinner with his captor, complete with candlelight and harp, only to be given exposition to Nadakhan's plots and no explanation as towhythe pirate captain invited him to dinner in the first place. What? No, that doesn't make sense.Alternatively:Jay is invited to have dinner with his captor in an eerily romantic setting, only to have to make the decision: Wish it all away, or become Nadakhan's personal play thing? You can guess which one he chooses, and he's having areallygood time doing it.





	My Dinner With Nadakhan

     “The captain would like to see you for dinner. Ain’t a request, it’s an order.” Flintlocke appears from the officer’s quarters before Jay even realizes, much too weary from the day’s work of scrubbing and tireless cleaning. He blinks in foggy confusion as Flintlocke removes the Vengestone ball and chain from his ankle, the dragging weight of it lifted away with grateful ease. Jay rubs at his eyes to stay awake as Flintlocke pushes him to the captain’s quarters, a curious silence wrapping firmly itself around the two of them as they approach the cabin. The captain wants to see him for… dinner? Did he hear that right? Jay clenches his jaw, his lips pressed in a firm line. He’s prepared for whatever Nadakhan has in store for him now, or so he hopes. One never really knows what a Djinn is thinking. Regardless of Nadakhan’s intentions, he made the mistake of allowing Jay the freedom of his element. One slip up from any of them, and he can zap his way out of this prison. Lightning should never be underestimated. He just needs the right opportunity. 

     Jay is guided to the captain’s quarters with his hands held behind his back complacently. He is unsure of what to expect on the other side of the door, perhaps “dinner with the captain” is code for something more sinister. It must be, it’s Nadakhan. He’s the type to blanket mischievous plans with tempting offers and wishes. At the melodic tune of a harp playing from the other side of the door, Jay’s brows knit together in confusion. What is this, a dinner date? The music grows louder as they draw closer, and Flintlocke pushes Jay inside before shutting the door again. 

     “Please, please, eat something. You must be famished.” Nadakhan’s voice, heavily accented and dripping silky smooth with honey, greets Jay as he stumbles into the spacious living quarters. He blinks to adjust his vision to the low candlelight, eyes widening at the spread of delicacies before the Djinn. Dogshank stands in the corner of the cabin, obediently plucking at the strings of the harp in her wide hands. Jay can feel her eyes on his back as he warily approaches the table. “I must warn you though; don’t try anything foolish. I am to have manners at the dinner table.” Nadakhan continues, scraping a bit of meat from his fork with his teeth. Jay sits himself down in the only other chair opposite to the Djinn with crossed arms in attempts to maintain his composure. 

     “Don’t think you can butter me up like a bread roll and expect me to make my last wish. I know what you’re up to.” He snaps, leaning back with a certain smugness. Maybe if he pretended he didn’t want any of this, he wouldn’t have to endure whatever Nadakhan had planned. 

     “No, no, no, I would never dream. Please, eat, I simply… want your company.” Nadakhan’s eyes linger on Jay, and his last words hang in the air with a certain weight behind them. He motions to the meal, and Jay’s resolve to analyze the Djinn’s actions and resist the temptation of a hot meal crumbles. With ferocity, he tears into the dishes as if Nadakhan would take it away from him any moment. They dine in relative silence, the only noise coming from Jay’s unabashedly loud chomping and chewing. Nadakhan watches him with a predatory interest, the motion of his own cutlery slow and languid as he studies the ninja. 

     “Though we are from different worlds, we share something in common.” He says between slow and purposeful bites. Jay nearly scoffs, tearing away a piece of bread with his teeth. He leans back in his chair. 

     “Let me guess, an interest in Nya? Sorry pal, I don’t know who this lost love of yours is, but she ain’t Nya. She’s too good for both of us.” Jay smiles, smug as he stabs another piece of meat covered in some brown sauce. Nadakhan offers to pour him some wine, and he allows it without much thought. “Besides, she makes up her own mind.” Jay finishes, taking a hearty gulp of the rich wine gratefully. Nadakhan lets out a light chuckle, a deep reverberating baritone in his chest that sends shivers jolting through Jay’s body. 

     “No, no, little canary. This night is not about my Delera or Nya.” Nadakhan rises, his body gliding to the other side of the table with wispy ease, carrying his own wine glass as he does. Jay’s breath hitches as the Djinn nears, his heart hammering in his chest from the proximity. He should be on guard, what is he doing getting comfortable? He should be escaping, taking action, doing something. But he sits still, frozen as Nadakhan appears behind Jay’s chair, two hands resting on his shoulders and the hooked hand reaching down to draw a careful line from one side of Jay’s cheek to the other with fleeting touches. Jay swallows thickly. 

     “You are so different from you friends. On the outside you appear much weaker than them, but you are stronger than the others, harder to figure out. You have proven to be a challenge.” Nadakhan swirls the deep wine in his glass, staring into it. He bends forward behind Jay, his lips dangerously close to his ear. “I need your strength and I will break you to get it, little bird.” He rests a hand in Jay’s hair, running his fingers through the reddish locks. Jay shutters with a grimace. This is getting weird. What is he doing? “Wine?” Nadakhan offers from behind, seemingly out of the blue. His grip tightens on a fistful of hair, and Jay lets out a high-pitched yelp as his neck is wretched back. Nadakhan presses his wine glass to Jay’s lips, holding him in place as he empties the contents of the entire glass down his throat. Jay’s eyes widen as he sputters, fitfully clawing at the Djinn’s hands in his hair and on his neck, all over him. Jay coughs up some of the wine as he wretches himself free from Nadakhan’s grasp, the alcohol running down his chin and staining his gi. 

     “I don’t know what kinds of games you’re playing, Nadakhan, but I’m not falling for none of it. I ain’t cracking.” He sputters, coughing still as he turns to face Nadakhan with a deep frown. Nadakhan only smiles, an air of lazy smugness about him that makes Jay feel foolish for even trying to understand his actions. Nadakhan doesn’t look at him as he wanders back over to the table, setting the empty glass down. He speaks looking over the still bountiful spread on the table. 

     “Though born unto a king, everything that is mine I’ve had to work for. This food, this ship, this crew-” 

     “That accent.” Jay interrupts, earning a snapped glare from Nadakhan. Jay smiles to himself in triumph. Finally, he can get at least one witty jab over this guy. 

     “You are aboard my ship as a guest, and from my own kindness I have provided for you.” Nadakhan continues after a moment, shrugging away Jay’s remark as he comes closer again. Jay prepares himself for more odd cheek caresses or off-putting pet names by crossing his arms over his chest defensively, imagining that he can somehow come off as more menacing than before. He sucks in the cold cabin air through his teeth when an unexpected hand trails from his knee upwards towards his inner thigh. 

     “Woah-! Back off there buddy!” Jay sputters, blinking away his surprise as he jumps up, nearly knocking over his chair in the process. He can feel his cheeks burning, and his skin crawls where Nadakhan’s fingers trailed. “If you try something funny, I-I’ll scream!” Jay backs up, bumping into the chair, his lips drawn into a frown. Nadakhan laughs, deep and silky.

     “Dogshank, you are free to leave us.” He motions a hand to the door for Dogshank, never breaking eye contact with Jay. “Have you not heard of what pirates do to their captive, my little canary?” He asks, moving forward. Jay hears the door open and click, but he doesn’t dare look away. “My crew have been wondering how long I will give you special treatment, how long I will let your fiery little mouth spit words of defiance. How long until I allow them to gag you and let them use you as their own prized toy.”He pauses with a glint in his eye, and Jay feels the color drain from his face. His jaw hangs slack. Nadakhan only seems to revel in Jay’s lack of words. “But you are special. I am fond of you, funny man. And besides,” Nadakhan leans down, grabbing Jay’s jaw with a hand roughly, hard enough to bruise. Jay’s eyes reflect a very real confusion, a very real fear. His breath comes quickly, too shocked to struggle in Nadakhan’s grip. “When you make your final wish to end it all, I am going to hear it, and I am going to cause it.” He murmurs close enough for Jay to feel his breath. Without warning, Nadakhan kisses him roughly, his hand a vice on the blue ninja’s jaw to keep him still. 

     “Mmph-!” Jay lets out a muffled yelp in shock, eyes widening. Nadakhan forces Jay’s mouth open, slipping his tongue inside with purpose. The kiss is rough and wet, and Jay can’t breathe let alone wrap his mind around what’s happening. His entire body shudders from the sensation, and he tries to wretch himself free to no avail Nadakhan explores the crevices of his mouth, a slickened mess of teeth and tongue. 

     Despite himself, Jay feels himself shiver from the contact, his cheeks growing hot. Before he even has time to process it, he feels Nadakhan pushing him down roughly, forcing him back into the chair and settling himself over top of Jay to straddle with a newly materialized lower half. Without breaking the kiss for more than a moment, Nadakhan positions himself just over Jay, his two lower arms pinioning the ninja and his upper hands keeping his jaw firmly in place. 

     Jay can’t breathe with the unabashed invasion, and as the panic from being forcibly kissed over and over by the Djinn and being held in place begins to set in, all he can do is push back and he finds himself kissing Nadakhan for leverage, the sensations of it all too much to leave him thinking properly. Nadakhan grips at his shoulders with bruising fingers, bestial noises of approval reverberating from deep within his chest and through Jay’s entire body in a way that makes him nearly whimper. Jay only holds onto the Djinn’s waist for purchase, beginning to crave something more in an entirely sick and twisted way, unable even process about what’s happening. 

     He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, all he knows is that he’s breathless and hot, and it feels too good to stop. Their tongues are entwining and sliding together with heated purpose, hungry pent up sounds escaping his throat and ringing in his ears like a siren. And through this haze, he manages to formulate the thought that he’s kissing Nadakhan. No, not kissing, making out. 

     He’s making out with Nadakhan.

     And that just snaps him out of it. He tries to break away quickly, disconnecting their lips and pushing at the Djinn’s chest with an expression of disgust. Nadakhan draws away with one final harsh drag at Jay’s lower lip, biting down with enough force to break skin. 

     “Ow!” Jay brings a hand to his mouth with a frown as the metallic taste of blood enters his mouth. Nadakhan sits back, still pinning Jay in the chair, a smug expression in his features. 

     “It took you much too long to try to resist me, little canary. Could it be that you enjoy yourself in my company?” Nadakhan chuckles darkly, each of his hands holding Jay in place. Jay glares up at Nadakhan.

     “No, of course I don’t! Don’t flatter yourself, Nadakhan.” He nearly spits out, breathy and panting still from the kiss. He hopes that he’s coming off as at least a little tough even in his compromising position. Nadakhan raises a brow, sweeping his gaze slowly over Jay’s form. The ninja’s cheeks heat as he realizes how he probably looks right now, swollen lips, mussed hair, glowing cheeks and all. 

     “No, no, of course not, little bird.” Nadakhan moves a hand to Jay’s jaw, running a thumb over the ninja’s sore lower lip. “Where would I get that idea?” He grins, and with one of his lower hands, he reaches down and rubs at Jay’s rising erection with teasing fingers. 

     “H-hey quit that! Hands off!” Jay breathes in sharply, struggling to push Nadakhan off his lap or at least free from his vice-like grip. As Nadakhan slips his fingers underneath Jay’s waistband, he panics. “Stop!” 

     Jay hadn’t expected Nadakhan to actually listen to him, the Djinn likes to be in charge and he wants you to know it. But Nadakhan looks up, lower hands pausing and then resting themselves on the ninja’s thighs. Jay almost sighs in relief, but Nadakhan’s expression darkens as he leans forward, his lips nearly touching the ninja’s ear. 

     “You could wish it all away right now if you truly wanted. Otherwise, I will find another use for your pretty little mouth.” Nadakhan whispers, his voice rumbling and raspy. His warm breath sends shivers down Jay’s spine, and he shakes his head. This is weird, this whole night has been weird. There’s no way… no, this is all a part of Nadakhan’s plans, a mind trick, some tactic to get him to wish it away. It has to be. Just a game. 

     “Nice try, Nadakhan! You can’t You can’t trick me like this, I won’t believe a word you say!” Jay lets out an attempt at a laugh, but he just sounds uncomfortable. Nadakhan grins, catlike, and Jay has to keep from shrinking back.

     “Oh? I beg to differ, little canary. I think you know very well that I am a man of my word.” Nadakhan wets his lips, almost hungry, his hands moving to splay lightly over Jay’s chest. He buries his fingers into the fabric, and his lower hands hold the ninja arms in place. “You will break tonight, and if you do not, you will break tomorrow. Pirates are… insatiable… and you are such pretty prey.” He grins as his fingers begin to undo the clasps at the front of Jay’s gi, peeling away at the layers. 

     “Wh-what are you doing…?” Jay sputters, held in place and unable to move, to resist. His heartbeat quickens as Nadakhan’s incessant fingers open his gi, and he breathes in sharply as the cold cabin air hits his naked skin. 

     “You spilled wine over yourself earlier, I am simply… helping you take care of the mess.” Nadakhan chuckles as his fingers work, throwing Jay’s gloves and shirt down with a deliberate slowness until the ninja’s entire upper body is bare. Jay shivers as Nadakhan’s fingers drag over his milky flesh, studying. 

     “I-I know that’s not what you’re doing, Nadakhan. No more games!” Jay tries to cross his arms over his chest, feeling vulnerable without his full gi, but Nadakhan’s lower hands keep him pinned. 

     “What games?” Nadakhan asks, a sly smile on his lips. “Not one bruise on you. That will change tonight.” He murmurs, and Jay’s breath hitches. Tonight. Does he mean… oh, god, he’s not ready. But he can’t find any words, his tongue is stuck in his mouth and he just sits there wide-eyed as Nadakhan runs his hands up and down the ninja’s body, the reality of the situation sinking in. 

     “No witty words left to say, funny man? What a shame.” Nadakhan shrugs before finally, finally lifting himself up and swinging his legs back over from Jay’s lap. The ninja blinks in disbelief. Is he free? Was that it? Before he can revel in returning to his cell below deck, Nadakhan yanks him up by the arm harshly. He lets out a surprised yelp as the Djinn hoists him up over his shoulder, as if he were no heavier than a sack of flour. 

     “What are you doing? Put me down!” Jay tries to hit at Nadakhan’s back with balled fists, but it doesn’t seem to bother the Djinn very much. Nadakhan carries his somewhere across the quarters, and Jay dangles for a moment in frustration before he is wordlessly tossed onto a bed.

     “Oof!” Jay huffs, darting his eyes around the new surroundings. Nadakhan lights a candle on a bedside table, leaving the ninja unattended. The bed is plush, fit for a captain, and the covers smell like Nadakhan. He knows that he could escape, this would be the perfect time, but he feels a cold fear gripping at his heart that keeps him in place. He really doesn’t want to know what would happen if Nadakhan caught him escaping--where else was there to go? So Jay lays there impatiently, awkwardly, waiting to see what Nadakhan does. After what seems to be an eternity, Nadakhan hovers over the bed, over Jay. 

     “You have not tried to run yet, little bird. Could it be that you look forward to my company? No, could it be that you are… afraid?” He asks lowly, a glint in his eye. Jay frowns. Though his heart hammers in his chest, he refuses Nadakhan the satisfaction. He musters up every ounce of courage he has left. 

     “I’ll never be afraid of you, I love it!” He nearly spits out, grinning like a mad man. Nadakhan looks down at him for a moment. 

     “This could all be wished away in mere moments, it would take no effort at all to let it all go away.” He crawls onto the bed over the ninja, and Jay curses how he shrinks back. 

     “I don’t care, give me all you got.” He says too confidently for how he feels. He’s terrified. He wants to curl into himself or use his lightning to get out of this mess, but he can’t. And he can’t give in. 

     “You will be my toy.” Nadakhan runs his lower hands over Jay’s torso, his hook much colder and more threatening on bare skin. “Every. Single. Night. And I am not afraid of sharing, you should know of the ship’s onboard entertainment we like to call ‘Scrap ‘n Tap.’ And yes, it is worse than it sounds.” His fingers slide under Jay’s waistband, this time without blatant objection. He peels away sash and tosses it to the side, working at removing the rest of the ninja’s clothes and boots. 

     “...Scrap ‘n Tap?” Jay asks, nerves returning. That doesn’t sound very good. Jay’s hands ball into fists to keep from batting away the Djinn’s roaming hands. 

     “Oh.” Nadakhan pauses, chuckling darkly. “You will find out.”

     Jay remains quiet, mulling over Nadakhan’s words with dread as the Djinn removes the ninja’s clothes faster than he could himself. He lays there trying not to think about how he is completely exposed and presented like fresh meat to a predator. And just so, Nadakhan leans down, kissing him once again with ferocity. It’s much shorter but no less passionate, and Jay finds himself dizzied and breathless for a moment as Nadakhan trails his lips across the ninja’s jaw. His teeth graze Jay’s ear harshly, and the ninja sucks in a sharp breath of the frigid air, which Nadakhan undoubtedly hears.

     “You are mine.” He growls, sending shivers through the base of Jay’s spine. Nadakhan travels downwards, biting down on the ninja’s collarbone with enough force to break skin.

     “Ow!” He yelps. Nadakhan trails his mouth over Jay’s chest, sucking and biting at the skin, covering him in marks. The Djinn’s fingers press hard into Jay’s flesh along with his persistent mouth, prints that will bloom into marred purples and blues as a reminder. Jay’s breath comes quickly as Nadakhan fastens his lips upon the ninja’s throat, nipping harshly at the skin with his teeth. 

     He squirms with every bite, every lick, and not in an entirely bad way. Every time he feels the rigid scrape of teeth or the pull of his skin, all over his skin, it gets harder and harder to breathe. His stomach knots as Nadakhan continues to ravish him with overwhelming foreign sensations, and he tries to keep his mouth shut for once, but every so often a whimper or mewling sigh manages to escape despite himself, and he curses his own inexperience. He tries to ignore it all and lay lifeless like a ragdoll, but that proves to be a challenge as he finds himself acutely aware of every one of Nadakhan’s hands, the wet heat of his mouth, hot under his marveling gaze. 

     The Djinn wedges his thigh between Jay’s, splitting them apart and pressing his knee against their juncture, against his bare arousal. A strangled moan flees from Jay’s lips without thought, and he can’t even find himself caring as Nadakhan’s knee grinds against him with not enough pressure in smug satisfaction. Jay looks up at him, a looming figure painted by candlelight in the flickering light and shadows. 

     “Because you are behaving so well, I’ll reward you with mercy.” He murmurs darkly, rumbling and low. Jay’s heart hammers in his chest. “Tell me. Do you want me to touch you?” 

     “I… I-” Jay stutters, conflicted in pride and pleasure. Nadakhan’s knee presses sharply against his erection with grinding pressure and Jay lets out a wild straining gasp. “I- Ahh-! Yes!” 

     “Yes what? What would you like me to do?” Nadakhan leans down, brushing his lips over Jay’s ear, nipping, teasing. He draws an earlobe into his mouth, and Jay’s hands fly to the Djinn’s back, clutched with digging nails. 

     “Yes! Please, please touch me!” Jay gasps again, overwhelmed with the pirate captain’s entire presence. Jay has never been with someone like this before, and he’s embarrassed, ashamed with how willingly he submits to the Djinn, and he knows that it’s not because he refuses to give in to his final wish. All he knows is that he needs more, and he needs it now, to hell with his pride. 

     Nadakhan pauses, a grin on his lips. “Only because you beg so sweetly, little bird.”

     And the Djinn’s mouth finds Jay’s skin once again, fingers running over the rosy buds on his chest, eliciting a shuddering sigh. Jay feels a tongue trail down towards his naval, and soon he feels himself engulfed in a wet heat that steals all of the breath from his body. He throws his head back and tries to stifle his moans with the back of his hand as he writhes underneath Nadakhan’s ministrations. And he knows he shouldn’t be giving in to this, but his entire body shudders with each lick, teasing nip, and movement from the Djinn, and his mind is too foggy and overwhelmed with the rising pressure and need of release that he complies with every little movement. 

     “Ah-hah!” Jay lets out noisy moans loud enough to wake the other pirates, but he can’t seem to care in his lustful haze. Burning and delirious, his hips move on their own accord in a stuttering and bucking movement into the captain’s mouth, licking, sucking, and never once stopping. He grips the sheets, rather than the captain’s hair, twisting and turning with high-pitched whines. When he looks down, his head rolls back onto the covers with a strangled moan, seeing the Djinn’s cheeks hollowed as he sucks, sliding up and down his length. Nadakhan catches his gaze and with a smug glint in his eye, and licks a stripe from the base upwards. And despite the position, Jay knows that he’s entirely under Nadakhan’s control, this is his realm. Jay is merely a play thing, he knows this, and yet he lies completely controlled in bliss. Nadakhan draws away and Jay lets out a keening mewl, panting and struck with an intense need of release. 

     “Eager are we?” Nadakhan chuckles, his voice a throaty whisper as he wraps a hand around Jay’s weeping arousal. “You will finish when I allow it.” He squeezes with too little pressure and Jay whines, nodding vigorously, a wordless beg for release. Nadakhan draws his hand up and down, languid and not quick enough. Jay lets out a long whine, breath coming heavy and urgent. “You see, when you are compliant, I can be a very fair captain.” Nadakhan says, pulling at Jay’s arousal in with a steady rhythm, and the ninja writhes underneath his touch with breathy gasps and moans. “But I am your captain, and on my ship, you will obey me and only me.” His fingers pause. “Do you understand?”

     Jay nods again. “Y-yes, yes, anything!” His hips stutter for friction, a plea. Nadakhan’s lips form into a wicked grin. 

     “Then come for me, your captain.” He speaks, no, orders, and allows the ninja the sweet quick pressure of his hands. Jay lets out a lascivious moan, rolling his hips into Nadakhan’s touch with grateful ease. Slickened fingers slowly enter him without warning, though stinging at first the pain subsides to sparking pleasure once they find a certain spot within him. His eyes roll upwards and close tightly, his blood boiling and body tightening as he finally, finally finds his release in what feels like a white hot frenzy exploding throughout his entire being with a drawn and gasping moan. 

     And when the spasms subside, his blood runs thick and slow and he feels as if he can just collapse right there and sleep for decades. He lets out a satisfied sigh, but then and only then does reality dawn on him. His eyes snap open, staring at the dark ceiling, though sluggish he feels… dirty.

     “Oh, you think I am finished? Adorable.” He hears Nadakhan say from above him. He doesn’t want to look at him, but he is drawn from his thoughts when the fingers still inside of him scissor and stretch, press against that area that makes his back arch. 

     “Ah-hah-! Noo-” Jay gasps, over-sensitive and over-stimulated, still dizzy from climax. He draws away from the probing fingers, but they follow him. 

     “There’s still so much more we could do.” Nadakhan purrs, his eyes lidded with lust. Jay tries to form a retort, but it’s far too late now. His mind is hazy and tired, and he’s already come this far. The touches are painful at first, too soon after climax, but his betraying body recovers quickly. He finds himself arching into Nadakhan’s touch, his erection rising again. He lets out whining moans. 

     “Please,” he hears himself begging. Nadakhan’s grin is all teeth. 

     The fingers are removed and replaced with the Djinn’s own impressive arousal, oiled and pressing against his entrance. Jay doesn’t know where the oil comes from, but he doesn’t really care.

     “You’re going to have a very hard time walking in the morning, little canary, and everyone will know what you’ve been doing.” Nadakhan whispers, his voice husky. “Where you’ve been, whose bed you’ve been warming.” He grins. “The way you scream may as well wake my whole crew.” And he pushes in to the hilt in one slow movement, his own breath shuddering with the welcoming heat. 

     “Ah-!” Jay cries out, and chews on his lower lip to refrain from screaming. Tears sting at the corners of his eyes, and he squeezes them shut as the Djinn begins to move, thrusting in and out without mercy. The pain is incredible with the first many movements and he can’t fathom why anyone would do this for pleasure, but before long his strangled throaty cries melt into moans, writhing underneath the captain in desperate need. He watches Nadakhan with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks, feeling a twisted sort of satisfaction with the thought that he’s done this to the Djinn. He aches with how the captain’s lips shape into a moan, a sigh, with the movement. 

     Nadakhan leans over Jay as he slides in and out of him harshly with a steady purpose, and he reaches a hand down to stroke the ninja’s own bobbing erection. Sweat glistens on their skin, and Jay holds on to the Djinn’s sides like a gripping vice, as if he may fall otherwise. Nadakhan’s whispers are filthy, breathless in Jay’s ears. With every passing moment, Jay is farther from his resolve to escape this ship; he’s not sure who he is anymore, too overcome with the suffocating heat. He grinds into the thrusts to meet them, sighing and screaming. 

     “Look at me.” Nadakhan growls, and Jay can feel that the Djinn’s control is fraying, sporadic and urgent. He yanks Jay’s jaw with bruising fingers, their faces close as their bodies slide together. Jay’s glassy gaze fix on Nadakhan’s flushed cheeks, his breathless sighs. “You’re mine. Mine, that’s all you’ll ever be aboard my ship.” His hand become more determined, working Jay to a writhing mess even as he speaks between moans. “You’ll be my toy every waking moment that you are not scrubbing my ship until you finally give in and wish for it all to go away. Are you ready for that existence? Either way, my sweet canary,” he grins, thrusts becoming rougher with each moment, an uncontrolled storm. “I still win.” His hand on Jay’s erection squeezes, and Jay can barely process Nadakhan’s words as that final motion draws him to his second release with a wail, head thrown back into the covers. His muscles contract around Nadakhan’s arousal, and the Djinn practically roars in a moan as he comes deep inside the ninja. 

     Heavy breathing in the air, Nadakhan draws out in a single fluid motion, Jay’s body wracked and absolutely exhausted. As the fog clears his mind, he feels all wrong again. He tries not to think about Nadakhan’s essence seeping from him as he sits up. He watches how Nadakhan lazily picks up Jay’s clothing strewn around the room, tossing it onto the bed. Everything is silent, but much has changed. The candles at the table have all mented, and the food is cold. Jay finds that he doesn’t really feel hungry anymore. The sweat on their bodies has had time to cool when Nadakhan speak again, offhandedly.

     “You may dress before returning to your cell. I will have Flintlocke bring you back.”

     Jay is silent, compliant. He is returned to his cell, the Vengestone ball and chain secured around his ankle. In his cell, he can only ignore the blooming pain in his lower back and all over his body and mull over Nadakhan’s words. Regardless of what he does, wish it away or stay strong, the Djinn wins. He gets his power or he gets his body, either way he is in control. Jay shivers, disgusted with his unabashed compliance. Though he is tired, exhausted even, he is restless with fear of what morning will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are very much appreciated as always, I love any kind of feedback. I apologize for any inconsistencies in styles or tense that you may have found!
> 
> ~Mod Piss Ninja


End file.
